monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sister Lamia
Sister Lamia is a monster nun who is devoted to Ilias, an anomaly considering her monster status. In truth, she is one of the monsters following Black Alice's cause. Biography Chapter 2 She first encounters Luka and greets him on his way to the city of Grand Noah, disguised as a human, however Alice calls her out to reveal her true form. As Luka draws his sword, Sister Lamia reveals herself to be a devotee to Ilias and does not attack. She informs them that Noah is a particularly friendly region towards monsters and tells Alice that she has no need for her own disguise. However, the south is not as tolerant which why she has her disguise. Putting it back on, she wishes them well and leaves to the south, attempting to spread Ilias's teachings. Chapter 3 Sister Lamia is one of the participants of the attack against San Ilia, following Ilias' orders. Despite receiving the artificial spirit Gnomaren, she is defeated by Luka. Monsterpedia Entry “An extremely rare monster that is a pious believer of Ilias, despite her teaching against Monsters. She was solicited by Black Alice to head to San Ilia itself. She is now acting as an advanced unit, following Ilias’s commands directly. After being granted an artificial spirit, her power and strength drastically increased. Any prey caught in her snake body has no choice but to give up. When carrying out Ilias’s order, she will show no mercy whatsoever at devouring a male’s life force, despite her gentle nature. While embracing her prey, she will try to reassure her prey as she squeeze them dry.” Attacks Graceful Blowjob: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Mouth Bukkake on defeat. Love-Filled Breast Squeeze: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. Delightful Masturbation: Normal attack that damages 3 times. Triggers Hand Bukkake on defeat. Snake Body of Bliss: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Tail Bukkake on defeat. *Earth Spirit Summon: Causes all binds to become inescapable. Lasts 2 turns. Ecstasy Snake Wrap: Binding attack that also inflicts Trance. Powered (by Gnomaren) version is avoided completely with Fallen Angel Dance or Serene Mind. Holy Snake’s Invitation: Counter-stance that leads to Holy Snake's Embrace if attacked Love Filled Breasts: Normal attack that damages once, used during Holy Snake’s Invitation, triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. *Eyes of Temptation: Only used during Holy Snake's Invitation. Triggers Seduction and leads to Holy Snake's Embrace unless Fallen Angel Dance is active. Holy Snake’s Embrace: Binded attack which leads to KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview This battle is more complicated due to her ability to use Earth Spirit Summon in which will present an inescapable bind with Ecstasy Snake Wrap via follow-up and enhances her damage for the next turn after that, resulting in the need for Fallen Angel Dance or Serene Mind. Her Holy Snake’s Invitation will lead to Holy Snake’s Embrace if attacked within three turns as well. During her counterattack stance, she will use Eyes of Temptation, which will instantly defeat Luka unless Fallen Angel Dance is active. Simply put, keep Serene Mind up and replace it with Fallen Angel Dance once she activates Earth Spirit Summon and Holy Snake’s Invitation. It is possible for Serene Mind to evade both attacks, but at a lesser chance. For the offensive, of course, use Daystar and Meditation whenever possible. For Alice's Word of Dispel, Frost Ozma works wonders against this snake/cold-blooded creature. If Luka loses, Sister Lamia coils around him, pushes his head into her breasts, and has vaginal sex with him. Under Ilias' order, she sucks him dry until his death. Evaluation “Did it feel good to die in a Lamia’s embrace? It looked so good, my mouth was agape the whole time. Since she is a monster, a serene state is effective. But her attack patterns are very troublesome, unlike most monsters… First, you must never attack when her breasts are exposed. If you do, you’ll be guaranteed a loss. In addition, she has a chance of using a troublesome magical eye move. If you want to avoid that, you’ll need to switch to fallen angel dance right away. Another problem arises if she summons an earth spirit. If she gets you in a bind after summoning her, then you won’t be able to break free. The opposite to earth is wind… But you don’t have Sylph at the moment. So you’ll have to use the next best thing, fallen angel dance. It has a wind property to it, so it will let you dodge her binding move. I’ll tell you more about opposite attributes later… The battles will only get more and more difficult from here and out. Now go, oh brave Luka. In the end, monsters will always be monsters. The only thing they deserve is the wrath of the Heavens.” Gallery Sister Lamia Human.png|Sister Lamia in human disguise. Sister Lamia 02.jpg|Sister Lamia prays for the sinners. Sister Lamia 03.jpg|Sister Lamia invites Luka to heaven. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Lamias Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Noah Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:San Ilia